ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hudson
Hudson may refer to: People * Hudson (surname) * Hudson (given name) Places Argentina * Hudson, Buenos Aires Province, a town in Berazategui Partido Canada * Hudson, Ontario * Hudson, Quebec United States Communities * Hudson, Colorado, a town in Weld County * Hudson, Florida, a census-designated place in Pasco County * Hudson, Illinois, a town in McLean County * Hudson, Indiana, a town in Steuben County * Hudson, Iowa, a town in Black Hawk County * Hudson, Kansas, a town in Stafford County * Hudson, Maine, a town in Penobscot County * Hudson, Massachusetts, a town in Middlesex County * Hudson, Michigan, a town in Lenawee County * Hudson, Missouri, an unincorporated community * Hudson, New Hampshire, a town in Hillsborough County * Hudson, New York, a city in Columbia County * Hudson Square, Manhattan, a neighborhood in New York City * Hudson, North Carolina, a town in Caldwell County * Hudson, Ohio, a city in Summit County * Hudson, Pennsylvania, part of Plains Township * Hudson, South Dakota, a town in Lincoln County * Hudson, Texas, a town in Angelina County * Hudson, Wisconsin, a town in St. Croix County * Hudson, Wyoming, a town in Fremont County Geographical features * Hudson Bay, in northeastern Canada * Hudson Gardens, in Littleton, Colorado, USA * Hudson River, a river mainly in New York state, USA ** Hudson Valley, a river valley formed by the Hudson River ** Mid-Hudson Region, within Hudson Valley * Hudson Strait, connecting Hudson Bay to the Atlantic Ocean in Canada * Mount Hudson, a volcano in Chile * Hudson Island, Tuvalu (Nanumanga) in the Pacific Ocean Transport * [[CCGS Hudson|CCGS Hudson]], a Canadian Coast Guard research vessel * Henry Hudson Bridge, in New York City, USA * Hudson Motor Car Company (merged 1954 to American Motors) ** Hudson Commodore, an automobile (1941 - 1952) ** Hudson Greater Eight, a line of automobiles (1931 - 1932) ** Hudson Hornet, an automobile (1951 - 1954) ***Fabulous Hudson Hornet, a famous NASCAR Grand National and AAA stock car ** Hudson Italia, a two-door compact coupé (1954 - 1955) ** Hudson Jet, a compact automobile (1953 - 1954) ** Hudson Super-Six Coach, an automobile ** Hudson Utility Coupe, an automobile (1937 - 1942) ** Hudson Wasp, an automobile (1952 - 1954) * Hudson (steam automobile) (1901- 1902) * Lockheed Hudson, a World War II aircraft * NYC Hudson, a class of locomotives used by New York Central in the 1930s * Royal Hudson, a type of locomotive used by Canadian Pacific Railway 1937–1960 * [[USRC Hudson (1893)|USRC Hudson (1893)]], a U.S. Revenue Service Cutter from the Battle of Cárdenas * [[USS Hudson (DD-475)|USS Hudson (DD-475)]], a United States Navy destroyer (1943–1946) Arts and entertainment * Hudson Brothers, an American music group in the 1970s * Hudson Hawk, a 1991 film starring Bruce Willis * Hudson River School, a 19th-century American artistic genre * Hudson Soft, a former Japanese video game publisher and developer * Hudson (gargoyle), a character in Disney's Gargoyles series * Angus Hudson, the butler in the 70s British period drama Upstairs, Downstairs * Doc Hudson, an anthropomorphic automobile from the Disney Cars franchise * Hudson Mohawke (born 1986), electronic music producer from Scotland Companies * Hudson Boatworks, a racing shell manufacturer in London, Ontario (1981 to present) * Hudson Foods Company of Rogers, Arkansas * Hudson Global, Inc., a recruiting firm * Hudson Group, a retail newspaper stand company * Hudson Soft, a defunct video game publisher * Hudson's, a defunct Detroit-based department store chain * Hudson's Bay Company, an English (later Canadian) fur trading and retail company, founded 1670 * Hudson Technologies, a US manufacturer * Robert Hudson (company), a defunct locomotive manufacturer Computing * Hudson (software), a continuous integration tool * Hudson, a codename for the Fusion controller hub (FCH) chipset on AMD motherboards Other * Hudson Institute, an American conservative think tank * Hudson Project, a powerline supplying New York City * Hudson v. McMillian, a United States Supreme Court decision concerning treatment of prisoners * ''Hudson Valley'' (magazine) * Hudson Valley Renegades, an American minor league baseball team See also * Hudson County, New Jersey * Hudson Township (disambiguation) * *